


Face in the Crowd

by Ukthxbye



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Lockdown, F/F, POV Bill Potts, Protests, The Best of Days, Watchmen References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Bill meets someone new at the protests.
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, Thirteenth Doctor/Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Face in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Moffat's new video, The Best of Days. Please donate to Black Lives Matter! https://blacklivesmatter.com/

Bill pulled her hair tight, and away from her face with a folded rainbow scarf tied back. Her face she'd lost once. Heather never could understand that feeling. Even though she lost hers in a way. One of the many fights they had. 

She moved her copy of Watchmen she'd abandoned last night to snag her keys under it. The story hit too close to issues at hand. Her fingers gripped, running her nail along the teeth of a dark Yale key.  _ Where is he?  _

She could ask Heather. But she's not talking to her right now. How many fights can you have before you just leave it, for your own sanity, she  thought. Because she might be alive again, but she wasn't like Heather. She didn't… have that power to see it all. Still as limited as before. She needed a normal relationship. Goddesses were too much work. 

"Hey... ready?" her roommate asked, peeping in her room.

"You got the water, snacks?" Bill picked up her bag, setting it on a shoulder as she tossed sunglasses in.

The roommate smacked their bag, "All set! I'll head on down and get the signs."

Bill smiled with a nod, grabbing a jacket, stuffing her keys in a pocket. One more look at the mirror. One more reminder  why as she slipped on a rainbow mask.

The air was cool but warmed as they neared the growing crowd near the park. A drum beating like a heart a distance away. The energy electric and a low roar of voices murmured through masks. 

They'd been on lock down for a different sort of alien threat, but then… they weren't. And it wasn't for something like a club night. Something bigger, something that felt like her days with the Doctor. Bigger and more important than its appearance.

A man in the states cried out for his mother and the world was answering back. 

"Because it's the same, eh?" she said to her roommate last night. "It's the same problem as it's always been."

She remembered when he punched that racist piece of shit for her. "History's a whitewash" rang in her head as they began walking and chanting. 

She missed him, her teacher and friend. The one person who never shied away from her questions. But unlike Heather, he didn't have all the answers. She missed that more than anything. "He is completely different after regeneration," Heather told her matter factually and that ended with another fight. Because Bill knew somehow, he'd be the same and he is always the Doctor. Appearance was just that. It would be the same soul. 

Bill reserved her voice for a few chants, holding her "Black Lives Matter" sign up high, and scanned the crowd as the march paused. Then she saw her.

Her eyes anyway, the rest hidden by a dark blue mask. Hazel... no, Green. A gorgeous sparkly kind of grass colour with bits of brown that matched her blonde hair. And coming closer to her, sliding through the crowd.

_ Can't you stop falling for women you lock eyes with in a crowd for once, _ Bill reminded herself as she glanced away, attempting with little success to ignore the woman now at her right side.

"Hey," the woman said and Bill closed her eyes for a second as an odd chill ran up the back of her neck. 

"Probably  wanna keep eyes open don't want ya to get run over," the woman said leaning up to Bill's ear.    
  


Northern, and cute in her rainbow jumper, Bill mused as she side glance as the crowd paused again.

"You're right" Bill said as she leaned down. The crowd slowed its pace and Bill caught the woman's stare.

Those green eyes  steady and shining as she said, "I'm sorry."

Bil frowned.  _ Oh no, not this kind of conversation. _ She'd had enough of the last few days. "It's…" Bill sighed, "It's more complicated… 

The woman shook her head, laying a hand on Bill's shoulder. "No, I'm sorry… I didn't do enough to stop it. I haven't done enough."

Bill sighed and wanted to look away, but her eyes stayed against her will locked with this woman.  _ Damn it. _

"That's all I wanted to say. And that I hope things are different from now on. You don't... know me? But…" The woman smiled. Bill spied the lines crinkled, showing some age, but it was mesmerizing.

Bill licked her lips under her mask, trying to smile back. " Look hey… you're cute like, proper cute. Maybe we can chat after? "  _ Of course you pick up a random girl at this _ , Bill thought. 

The woman frowned and proceeded through a whole range of emotions in her face that Bill studied.

"Oh… OH… Maybe?" The woman shrugged with an obvious grin. "I hope so."

The chant started back up and Bill and the woman yelled beside each other, sharing glances. Voices raised with thousands with renewed energy in the midst of pain. Hope became tangible in Bill's chest. Hope that things really were changing. 


End file.
